


Push the Button

by chooken



Category: Westlife
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottoming from the Top, Butt Plugs, Cock Tease, Come as Lube, Desperation, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, MarKian, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 03:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3312593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chooken/pseuds/chooken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark has a vibrating toy.  Kian has the remote.  They probably shouldn't be out in public like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Push the Button

Kian tried to cover a giggle when Mark made a tiny gasping noise in his throat and sat suddenly bolt-upright in his chair. Shane raised his head, looked confusedly at Mark, and then turned idly back to his magazine.

Mark had been jumpy all day, even when his lover hadn’t been tormenting him. It was as though he was just waiting for it, and Kian, personally, thought it was hilarious. Mark glared at him, and stood, beginning to pace, though he looked to be moving a little uncomfortably.

“Jesus, Feehily, what’s wrong with you?” Nicky demanded, having been glancing at Mark suspiciously for about an hour. “You haven’t sat still all day.”

“Nothing. Just.” Mark glared at Kian again. “Erm… too much caffeine.”

“Well could you lay off the Red Bull next time? You’re driving me mad.”

“Yeah.” Mark mumbled awkwardly, before gasping again, his hand going to his lower back automatically. He bit his lip, and turned away, his cheeks flushing.

“Kian? A word?”

“Yes dear.” Kian said, standing up, still fingering the plastic remote in his pocket. He considered pressing it again, but decided to hold off for a moment. Mark did not look pleased.

He found himself in the bathroom a few seconds later, Mark looking at him in exasperation.

“Would you stop that?”

”Whatever do you mean?” Kian deadpanned, pressing the button in his pocket again and laughing when Mark jerked, biting his lip while his hand went to the rear waistband of his jeans. “Something the matter, love?”

Mark’s eyes screwed shut, and he took a few deep, gasping breaths. Kian leant back against the wall, watching with interest.

It really was a remarkable little device. Shaped like an egg, about an inch across, Kian had taken great pleasure in bending Mark over and feeding it into his arse that morning, the plug lying flush against his entrance to hide beneath his underwear, exactly the right length to press up against Mark’s prostate. It could be set to vibrate and pulse… really a wonderful little item.

And Kian held the remote.

He reached into his pocket again, stroking the little plastic rectangle, feeling the buttons under his fingers. He saw Mark tense in anticipation, and smiled at him, pulling his hand out of his pocket.

“I’m sorry, but would I be right in saying you were the one to find this wonderful toy?”

Mark shook his head, shuddering. “Ki…”

“And I think I remember someone… oh yes, it was you, wasn’t it? …begging me to fuck them with it.” He smirked. “Or don’t you remember that either?”

Mark sank down to sit on the toilet lid, wincing slightly as he did. Kian wandered over, pulling Mark’s mouth up for a kiss.

“So now, sugar, you’re getting everything you asked for.” He breathed against those soft, full lips, feeling Mark shiver.

“Ki…” Mark moaned. “Please… someone will notice…”

“Now love…” Kian babied, sitting down in Mark’s lap and looping his arms around his boyfriend’s neck, grinning when he felt the hardness beneath him. “Don’t you dare even think of taking it out. Because I’m watching you every second, and baby…” He placed a finger under Mark’s chin, lifting it until their eyes locked. “…you don’t want to disappoint me.”

“I… I…” Mark swallowed. “Fucking hell.”

“Mmm…” Kian grinned. “Of course, it is fucking sexy, thinking of how stretched you must be feeling right now, and how this…” He pressed down on the button, making Mark jerk and whimper. “…is totally in my control.” He smiled, pulling his lips up to Mark’s, licking and sucking around the edge before plunging his tongue inside, his tongue flicking and teasing Mark’s teeth and tongue. “How does it feel?”

Mark closed his eyes, head tipping back. There was a long, shuddering sigh, and Kian watched a drop of sweat roll down his temple and disappear into the hair below his ear. Mark breathed in deep, and for a moment Kian considered pressing it again. But the insistent hardness pressing up from his boyfriend's lap made him hold back. Mark was close... too close, and it wouldn't do to finish this before they'd barely even started.

“I need...” Mark swallowed, and when Kian reached out to tilt his head forward again, his eyes were bright, brimming with tears of lust and frustration. “Oh god, Kian, you don't fucking _know_.”

“Tell me.” Kian murmured, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to Mark's adam's apple, feeling it bob desperately against his tongue. He licked it, nipping gently, feeling the groan vibrate against his lips. “Are you full?”

“I'm so full.” Mark whispered, his hands tightening on the seat of the toilet. “God, I've been stretched for hours. I can't...” He sobbed gently, just once, then let go of the seat to grab Kian's arse, pulling him harder against Mark's erection. “Let me come. I want to come.”

“No.” Kian nipped at his throat again. “Keep talking.”

“I'm... shit.” Mark gulped, and Kian looked up to see his eyes screwed shut. “It's too big. It's like you're fucking me all the time. For the last three hours you've been fucking me, and I don't...” His chest began to move harder, hands dragging Kian into his lap, grinding them together. Kian stood up, hearing Mark's tortured, angry groan. He leaned forward, resting his hands on his boyfriend's shoulders.

He looked down. Mark was so hard it had to hurt, his cock pressed against the front of his jeans. Kian sank to his knees, popping buttons open, one ear listening out for interruptions. Not that he could hear much of anything over the whining gasps flooding from Mark's mouth. The gasps that were bitten off into a hiss when Kian parted damp, rough fabric.

“That's gorgeous.” Kian murmured. Mark's boxers were tented, the head of his cock poking up over the elastic. He lifted the material away, revealing a hard, throbbing length that twitched in the cool air. “Want me to suck you?”

“Jesus, yes.” Mark whimpered. “Need it.”

“I'm disappointed in you, you know.” Kian admonished, leaning down to press his face into the dark hair around Mark's groin, very carefully not touching anything important. “You told me you could do this, and now you've let me down.”

“I'm... I'm sorry. Fuck.” Mark thrust up, his hips jerking against Kian's face. “Please...”

“You'll have to make it up to me.” Kian looked up. It was a beautiful sight, Mark looking down at him, his hands clenching on his own thighs while his mouth hung slack, lips red and wet. “What will you do?” Kian reached into his pocket and pressed the button again. Mark just about fell off the toilet, his hand grabbing the seat again to hold him steady. The other one twisted into Kian's hair. He pressed it again, able to hear the soft buzzing from this proximity, see the way the muscles in Mark's stomach fluttered.

“Any... anything. God. Now. Please.”

“What if I give you a choice?”

“I... yes... just need...”

“How about if I suck you now, you have to wear it for the whole rest of the day?” Kian offered. Mark gulped, his teeth biting into his top lip. “But if you hold off. If you don't come. If you go back out there, and sit down as if nothing's happened, as if you're not so fucking full you want to scream...” He trailed off, watching Mark's eyes flutter shut. His cock twitched against his thigh. “Don't close your eyes. Look at me.” Mark took a deep breath and did so with a great deal of effort. Kian smiled, meeting his eyes. 

“If you go back out there, and sing like a good boy... sing with that pretty fucking voice of yours... then I'm going to suddenly not feel well and you're going to have to take me home.” He saw Mark's chest hitch, and pressed his mouth to his balls, feeling how full and tight they were. Mark made a desperate, shaking whine in response, pulsing against Kian's lips.

“How... how long?”

“An hour.” He saw Mark go to protest. “It'll take ten minutes to get home, so how about we say fifty minutes. That's not even an hour. You just have to go out there, sing for forty-five minutes, walk to the car, and then I'll take you home.” He licked at Mark's balls one more time, then stood up, leaning over him, taking in the bright eyes, sweaty forehead, red lips. “Or I can suck you now, and you have to leave it in. Leave it until everyone's finished singing, until Nicky's mucked around arguing over his harmonies, until we've had lunch, and Shane's taken six toilet breaks, and it's dark by the time we get out, and then I'll suggest dinner, and we'll argue for twenty minutes over where to eat, and maybe we'll go have drinks after. And baby...” He reached into his pocket to press the button, heard Mark bite back a squeak. “...I'll have this in my pocket the whole time.” 

He kissed Mark chastely on the forehead, tasting salty perspiration, then stepped back to lean against the wall, watching Mark struggle around a haze of lust. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, and when he opened them they looked clearer. Resolved, somehow.

“Kian...”

“Babe?” Kian raised an eyebrow.

“Help me up, I have to go sing a fucking song.”

“That's my boy.” Kian reached out, helping Mark to his feet. Mark tucked himself back in, and Kian watched him stretch the buttons closed over the obvious bulge in his trousers. He yanked his shirt down, covering as much as he could. Kian nodded approvingly. “I'm so proud of you.”

“Just don't...” Mark shook himself. His eyes looked far away and lost. “Just don't press anything while I'm singing, yeah?”

Kian reached out, pulling his boyfriend into a hug. He felt Mark lean against him, smelled the waves of sex coming off him.

“That wasn't part of the agreement.”

“Please.” Mark breathed. “Just this once, let me...” He pushed his face into Kian's shoulder. “I love you. Please.”

“I love you too.” Kian said quietly. “I won't press it, but...” He reached around to palm Mark's arse, sliding his hand down until he could feel the faint shape of the plastic base. Mark jerked in his arms. “When we get home, I'm going to fucking ride you.” He heard Mark's delighted hiss. “And while I ride you, I'm going to hold it down. Let it rip you apart while you fuck me. I want to feel everything.” He licked up Mark's ear, felt him convulse with pleasure. “Yes?”

“Yes.” Mark panted, moaning when Kian pressed in with his knuckles, forcing it deeper. “Fuck me with it.”

“Not yet.” Kian promised, stepping back again. “Now get out there and sing.”

 

*

 

Mark was always pretty when he sang. He had a way of getting lost in the music that made Kian fall madly in love with him every time, from the closed eyes and the tap of his foot, to the hand he'd rest on his chest or stomach when he was going for a high note or really feeling the emotion of the song. It was almost like his sex face, the way he'd get caught up in the moment, his eyes bright and engaged in what he was doing, so sure and full of passion.

He was doing it now, his palm caught just below his chest, fingers stretching out over the slight swell of his stomach, the other one floating through the air, feeling the movement of the melody around him.

Kian didn't think he could press the button even if he hadn't promised not to. It was too beautiful, this. To good to interrupt for anything.

And then Mark opened his eyes, caught Kian's gaze for a moment, and it was even better. Dark, magnetic eyes laden with sex and need and want. Kian ran a tongue over his lips, watched Mark mirror it.

He came back out, sat down in the chair next to Kian, shifting slightly and closing his eyes. Kian gulped. As much as he liked to play dominant (and god knew Mark was a gorgeous sub) Mark had complete control over his heart, over his body. He felt himself react, watching dark, thick eyelashes flutter while his boyfriend wriggled in his seat, his lips parting slightly while he shivered in pleasure. So tiny a thing that no-one else would have noticed it, but Kian did.

Noticed the slight clench of Mark's hand into a fist, the way he always did when he was trying to ground himself. Kian had seen it before, when Mark was gagged and blindfolded, hands dangling helplessly from the handcuffs. When he was bent over in the bath while Kian fucked him with the shower head, the water on full pressure. When he was writhing on the floor, his arse upraised over Kian's lap, fists clenching with every sharp smack.

Kian leant over, dropped a kiss on his boyfriend's cheek. Just a cute, light thing for the benefit of the others in the room. Mark turned, smiling warily, and Kian blew into his ear, feeling the answering shudder.

“I can't wait to fuck you.”

“Yes...” Mark whispered, his cheeks reddening. “How long?”

“Twenty minutes.” Kian murmured back. “Twenty more minutes. Can you hold out?”

Mark nodded, tipping his head back against the wall and smiling. He looked gorgeous. For all his begging, Kian knew Mark loved this. Loved the torture, being on the knife-edge. They weren't really into pain or anything mad, but Kian knew how much Mark loved to be possessed, how much he enjoyed handing over his body to Kian, giving over control. Kian just hoped he was enough, that the way he made Mark feel was even close to the way Mark made him feel. That the way he felt owning Mark, telling him how he was allowed to feel, when he was allowed to come, was just as good for his boyfriend as it was for him.

“You're the love of my life.” Kian said simply, needing to put into words how he felt. Mark grinned. His eyes cleared for a moment while he laughed.

“Ditto.”

Kian smiled, reaching into his pocket. Saw Mark tense. Then nod slightly, his hands gripping underneath the plastic chair. Shane was in the booth, staring at the lyrics sheet. Nicky was over the other side of the room, rummaging in the fridge.

He pressed down, watched Mark's head rock back suddenly, his mouth falling open for a moment before his teeth sank into his lip, holding back the moan Kian knew was building. The tendons in his forearms corded while he gripped the chair, his neck flushing red. Kian let go, and when Mark turned to look at him, his eyes were dark and dazed.

“Oh.” He licked his lips. Kian wanted to bite them, suck that tongue into his mouth. “Yes. Ki.” He gulped, looking around at the others. They were still preoccupied. Nicky was drinking a bottled water, talking to one of the technicians. Shane was singing away, his eyes fixed on the page of lyrics. “Again.”

“Sure?” Kian whispered hoarsely, Mark's gaze stripping him bare.

“Please.” Mark leant in, lips pressed to Kian's ear, breath coming hard over his neck. His hands squeezed on the chair, front teeth digging into his lip in anticipation. “I want you to fuck me. Take me home and ride me. I want you to make me come. Want to...” He gasped, eyes opening suddenly wider. Kian caught his eyes, couldn't look away. Mark groaned under his breath. Kian took his finger off the button, watched Mark's eyes fall shut, his chest moving hard.

“Not yet.” Kian breathed. “You're so sexy, babe.”

“You are.” Mark wriggled in the chair, grunting when he obviously shifted something. Kian watched him, smiling fondly, got an affectionate smile back. “Twenty more minutes, yeah?”

“That's it.”

“Okay.” Mark nodded. Kian watched the resolve settle in. Mark stood, crossed the room to grab a bottle of water. All Kian wanted to do was jump on top of him. Instead, he pressed the button again, watching Mark twitch, swear softly, then admirably regain his composure, bending down to grab something off the bottom shelf of the fridge, his arse sticking up in the air. He glanced back, winking at Kian. Kian winked back, and only just caught the subtle way Mark slapped his own arse lightly when he stood back up.

Kian laughed, resting his hands behind his head and settling back to watch Mark, marvelling at how it was possible to love one man this much.

 

*

 

“You sure you'll be okay?” Shane tilted his head, looking concerned.

Kian affected a pained grimace, reaching up to rub his temple. Mark put an arm around his waist, giving his hair a worried kiss. It was almost impossible for Kian to remember that he was supposed to be sick, with the hot brand of Mark's hand on his hip, the funk of sex thick on Mark's skin. He breathed in deep, inhaling Mark, leaning into his boyfriend's side.

“Yeah, think I've got a migraine coming on.” He rubbed his eyes, listening to the concerned noises Mark was making. “You guys keep going. I'll just go home. I can do it tomorrow.”

“I'll take you home.” Mark said.

“You don't have to, I can...”

“Of course I will.” Mark interrupted. “We can come in and finish tomorrow.” He kissed Kian's hair again. “I'm sorry, lads...”

“No, don't worry.” Nicky shook his head. “Take care of your fella. We're gonna go get a bite after this. If you're feeling better, give me a call and we can meet up or something.”

“Yeah...” Kian pinched the bridge of his nose, if only to distract himself from the hand that had just tickled over his arse-crack before squeezing his right cheek. “You lads are class. Thanks...”

They said goodbye, and he let Mark lead him out to the car, giggling when they slid in. He turned to look at Mark, breath catching when he saw the look of want in the younger boy's eyes.

“Take me home.” Mark said softly. “Now.”

“Yeah.” Kian agreed, twisting the key in the ignition.

 

*

 

They stumbled in the front door, Mark's hands fisted in Kian's jacket, his mouth sealed to Kian's in a deep, sucking kiss that just about had Kian coming on the spot. Kian was stabbing down on the button in his hand, and Mark was groaning in rhythm, his feet off balance, tripping over themselves while he was backed down the front hall, his breath huffing out when Kian pinned him hard to the wall.

“Upstairs.” Kian ordered, pushing away the hands that were clawing clumsily at his belt. Mark whimpered, shoving at Kian's jacket, yanking it halfway off. Kian shrugged it off the rest of the way, dropping it behind him on the floor. Hands grappled at his shirt buttons. Kian backed away, taking in the heaving chest, dark blue eyes. “Upstairs. Clothes off.” He glanced at his watch. “Five minutes left.”

Mark groaned, his gaze dropping to Kian's erection. It was hard, Kian knew. It was pressed against his trousers, hot and throbbing. Mark looked to be in a similar situation.

“Now.” Kian said. Mark nodded, and was dashing up the stairs in a blink. Kian unbuckled his trousers, dropping them to the floor, then unbuttoned his shirt, letting it hang from his shoulders while he breathed deep, trying to get himself under control. He bounced on the balls of his feet for a second, then went into the kitchen to get a glass of water, able to picture Mark in his mind's eye, laying on the bed, hard with anticipation. He'd be biting his lip, wanting to touch himself but knowing he wasn't allowed.

And that thought wasn't helping Kian's resolve one bit.

He climbed the stairs slowly, listening for movement, the remote in his shirt pocket.

The sight that greeted him when he opened the door was even better than he expected.

Mark was propped up on the pillows, arms folded behind his head, his whole body stretched out against the sheets. Mark's knees were bent up, feet spread apart and flat to the bed, tilting his hips up. Kian licked his lips, able to see the base of the plug against Mark's arse. Mark licked his own lips in reply, his chest moving in fast, anticipatory breaths.

He groaned Kian's name, head tilting back against the pillows, hand coming down to touch himself then pulling away at the last minute, knowing he hadn't been given permission. He whimpered, head rolling from side to side.

“Mark.” Kian said softly. Mark looked up, biting his lip. His hand clenched on his thigh, holding himself in check. Kian reached into his pocket, pulling out the remote. Mark's hands reached back to grip the bedrail, and he raised an eyebrow. Challenging. Kian laughed, pressing down on the button.

“Yes...” Mark choked out, hips jerking off the bed, toes curling on the sheet. His cock twitched on his belly, shoulders bracing him on the bed while he fucked the air, crying out. Kian held the button, wanting to see how far he could push Mark, see how much was too much.

He counted to five, then let go, watching Mark collapse bonelessly onto the mattress, letting out a tortured sob. Kian crossed the room, shrugging off his shirt on the way. He sat down next to Mark, smoothing sweaty hair off his forehead. Mark whimpered softly.

“Tell me how you feel.” Kian whispered, kissing his closed eyelids. Mark shivered, pushing into the touch. “I want to make you feel good.”

“I do. I...” Mark swallowed, and when his eyes fluttered open he looked stunned. He breathed in deep. “I feel so full. Like you're fucking me and fingering me at the same time. Like...” He adjusted his legs, twitching slightly at the shift. “You have no idea. It's so good it's awful. It's like being on fire and not wanting it to stop.” He met Kian's eyes. “I need you to kiss me. Please, I'm falling apart here.”

Kian nodded, leaning in to lick Mark's bottom lip before slipping inside, feeling the answering tongue. Mark moaned softly, and Kian echoed it, not able to help it. Fingers twisted into his hair, holding him still. Kian allowed it, wanting the connection before the madness really kicked off. It was tender, full of love. Kian pecked Mark's lips when he pulled away.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah.” Mark replied. He smiled, happy and open, his hand caressing Kian's cheek. Then both hands went back again, grabbing the bedrail with a cheeky smirk. “You gonna fuck me?”

“You bet.” Kian smirked, dropping the remote on the bed. He grabbed a bottle of lube, climbing up to straddle Mark, squirting oil into his hand, slicking Mark with a teasing stroke then pushing the remainder over his hole, rubbing it in. Mark thrust up, pushing against his bum, nudging against his entrance. Kian reached back, lining him up, and began to push back slowly. He knew he'd probably regret this in the morning, and fuck it hurt already, but he didn't have the control to prepare himself first, not when Mark's eyes were going wide at the tightness sheathing him, his hands squeezing painfully hard on the iron rail.

“Oh god.” Mark whispered. Kian trembled, feeling his muscles complain where Mark was splitting him. He was halfway down, pushing lower in small, tentative movements that stretched him painfully. Mark's face was worth it, though. He pulled up, slicked Mark a little more, then sank back down, gritting his teeth until he was pressed against the cradle of Mark's hips. “Oh god.” Red lips parted in a gasp. “Oh god.” Mark said again. Kian laughed, wriggling slightly to stretch himself a little more.

“So hard.” Kian managed. Mark bit his lip, reaching out to touch Kian's cheek.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, I...” Kian nodded, swallowing around the discomfort. “Yeah.” He confirmed, reaching up to take Mark's hand, curling it against his face. “You look beautiful.”

“I need to come.” Mark admitted softly. “You feel too good.”

“Wait.” Kian brushed his thumb over full lips, kissing the fingers held in his other hand. “Stay for a minute.”

They waited, and after a few minutes Kian felt Mark settle, felt his tense muscles sink slowly into the bed, his breaths slowing from whining gasps to something more measured. Kian caught his eyes, looking for permission. Mark nodded, pushing up a little bit. Kian wriggled, still feeling tight but starting to relax into it. He kissed Mark's hand again, then dropped it to pick up the remote.

“Ready?”

Mark nodded. Kian lifted himself up, bracing himself up on his knees until just the head was inside him. Mark grinned, looking so happy Kian wanted to cry.

He pressed the button. Mark cried out, hips jerking up, pushing into Kian hard and fast, just about levitating off the bed. Then he was dropping away, nearly sobbing, then back up again, his voice breaking on a wailing cry that filled the room, the vibrations from the plug echoing up through him so Kian could feel it in Mark's twitching cock, the shaking of the bed while Mark yanked on the rail above his head, hips moving like mad.

“Gonna come.” Mark choked out. Kian let go of the button, heard the dismayed groan. Mark's arse dropped back to the bed.

“Baby...” Kian whispered, caressing his cheek. Mark's face was turned to the side, his eyes staring, unseeing, towards the door. “Tell me if it's too much.”

Mark said something that wasn't a word. Kian smiled, leaning down to kiss his hair, feeling Mark shiver under his lips, the burn when the movement tilted him against the intrusion of Mark's erection.

“Again.” He heard Mark mumble. He turned back, eyes locking with Kian's. Kian gasped out loud at the want there, the desperation. Mark kissed him, his lips trembling against Kian's.

“Beautiful boy...” Kian murmured, not able to express how he felt about this man in his bed. Mark nuzzled his cheek, dropped a shy kiss on his ear. Kian sat back up, lifting his hips again. Watched Mark fall apart, his hands leave the rail, felt them grab at his own thighs, jamming Kian down against him, holding him still while Mark drove into him hard and fast, almost hurting, stretching him in a punishing, desperate rhythm. He couldn't let go of the button, not when Mark was letting out strangled, breathless cries, his eyes squeezing shut while he rode it out, rubbing his arse against the sheets, grinding Kian into his pelvis, making sounds like he was breaking.

Kian fell against his shoulder, not able to hold himself upright while Mark was writhing so madly, legs kicking at the sheets, head rolling on the pillow. He sucked one broad shoulder, bit down, felt the beginnings of Mark's orgasm ripple through them both.

“Now, baby.” Kian murmured against his ear, knowing it was happening anyway, needing to pretend he had some kind of control. Mark's heels dug into the sheets, sliding while his arms wrapped around Kian, hands clenching painfully on his back, and then Kian was full up of wet, hot cum that seemed to spurt forever while Mark screamed his way through his climax, Kian's thumb still pressed hard to the button.

He let go when Mark stopped, and pulled up, wincing as he was left empty, feeling juice drip down the inside of his thighs, trickling down toward his knees. Mark looked almost unconscious, looked like he couldn't breathe, but Kian could see where his eyes were cracked open slightly, eyelashes fluttering deliriously.

“Oh.” Mark managed.

Then Kian was flopping out his legs and pulling out the plug, watching Mark's passage twitch as he was left empty for the first time in four hours. He scooped up some of Mark's cum, scraping it from his own thighs, then slicked himself and pushed inside, feeling the grasping muscles accept him easily, as though hungry to be refilled. Mark moaned, wrapping his legs loosely around Kian's waist, pulling him in.

“Gorgeous boy.” He murmured, feeling abused muscles grip him, drag him over the edge was balanced on. “All mine.”

“Yes...” Mark whispered, head moving on his neck in a lazy, sated loll. Kian stroked hair back from his face, feeling it begin. “Love you.”

Kian came with a shout of Mark's name, pumping deep, his hands yanking Mark's hips against his groin for the last few moments, his every nerve burning with release, then he was collapsing, breathing hard, not able to focus on anything but the satisfied murmurs forcing out of Mark's heaving chest.

“Wait.” Mark whispered when he went to pull out. Kian nodded, holding still, feeling himself soften despite his best efforts. Mark reached over to pick up the plug, wiped it quickly on the sheets, then nodded. Kian pulled out, watching in awe as Mark reinserted it, trapping Kian's seed inside himself. Mark wriggled for a moment, adjusting, then nodded to himself.

“Jesus, Mark.”

“Just for a bit.” Mark admitted softly. “Just want to feel you.”

“Wow.” Kian ran a hand over his face and collapsed on the bed beside Mark, reaching blindly until their fingers could entwine on Mark's chest. When he looked up, Mark was smiling, staring dazedly at the ceiling. Kian kissed his cheek.

“Wow.” Mark said finally. Kian laughed.

“Fuck you're cool.” He felt the stupid grin crawling over his face. “I love you.”

“Mmm...” Mark sighed, stretching slowly against the sheets. “You know, if you're feeling better from your migraine we could always call Nicky and Shane, see if we can meet them for dinner.”

“You wanna go out?”

“Yeah. Kind of.” Mark took a deep breath, and Kian watched him reach down to adjust the plug a little bit more. “Mostly just want to go out in public, knowing you're still inside me.”

“Fuck.” Kian whispered, feeling himself react to the idea. “You're amazing.”

Mark smirked, stretching again, then looking down at himself.

“Might need a shower first.” He admitted. Kian laughed, letting Mark pull him out of bed, his legs shaky. Mark turned to look at him, smiling a big, stupid, open smile that filled Kian's heart with joy.

Then Mark was pushing him into the shower, kissing him hard.


End file.
